This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to electronic components and methods of manufacture.
Examples of prior art packages for semiconductor components include, among others, the TO-220, the TO-218, the CASE 77, the TO-247, the TO-3PLB, the D pak, the D2 pak, and the D3 pak. However, the market for semiconductor components constantly demands improvements in the thermal and electrical performance of the components and in the total cost of the components. To achieve these goals, the size of the packaged component should be reduced. Furthermore, reductions should be made in the cost of materials used to manufacture the components and in the cycle time required to manufacture the components. Moreover, the stresses within the components should also be reduced. Prior art packages such as flip chip ball grid arrays reduce some of the stresses, but further improvements should be made to reduce the possibility of cracking the semiconductor die.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electronic component and method of manufacture that has improved thermal and electrical parameters, that is lower in cost, that is smaller in size, and that has lower stress.